


Quick Stop

by RomanceOnExpress



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceOnExpress/pseuds/RomanceOnExpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief encounter between Cerberus's ex-soldier and the thief. ME3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little blip of a thought, since I never saw Kasumi and Jacob do anything in my games.

When she heard of Jacob’s assistance on the Crucible project, Kasumi simply had to track him down and find out more. It would be wonderful to see someone else who’d survived that insane suicide mission, and the visual perks weren’t bad. Even after the woman learned of his ‘future-baby-daddy’ status, all Kasumi could think was: _‘Good. Someone from that ship ought to.’_

Needless to say, she arranged herself to intercept him on his way back from an escort, determined to meet him face to face, without any personal distractions. Watching him leave the docks, she now considered how to approach him. To sneak behind him or visible from the front? The front, she decided, stepping out of her cover. He deserved that honesty from her. Tricks were a bit too shallow between the two of them.

He talked to a few crewmates, catching her eye mid conversation, excusing himself after a minute to greet her.

“Kasumi? Is that really you?” He looked her up and down, unbelieving.

Brushing off the wholly lack of _other_ interest in his gaze, she waved a hand in the air. “Of course it’s me. How have you been?”

Now he smiled, still gorgeous as ever. “Well enough, considering the attacks. I don’t suppose you’ve heard from Shepard, but…”

“Yes, congratulations are in order. When’s the due date?” Her lips quirked when he blanched at her the slightest bit. So he did pick up on a few of her signals, it seems.

“Ah, eight months, twelve days now. I just…” His head hung, shoulders following suite.

Knowing what this was in front of her, she rested her palm against his arm, taking a half step closer. It was something she’d seen everywhere since the Reapers became believable to the rest of the galaxy, not just Cerberus and Shepard’s crew. When she spoke, Kasumi made certain to keep her tone light and casual. “Well, we’ll have to start thinking of good baby gifts then, won’t we? And throw a party at Shepard’s new place. Will you be having a baby shower?”

“We haven’t really thought of that.”

“You can’t put your world on pause because of what is happening now. Consider it a hope. A bright, beautiful hope.”

“I-,“ he cut himself off with a heavy sigh before straightening again. A dark hand clasped hers on his arm, removing it with a soft squeeze. “Thank you, Kasumi. Everyone keeps saying that, but it doesn’t really sink in, you know?”

“I know.” She knew too well.

After that they talked about their missions to aid the project, how Shepard found them, catching up on recent events. Neither of them asked about their time between the collector base and now. When her omni-tool flagged a warning of the time, the thief excused herself to her own transport, glad they had the time they did to chat and catch up. Like it was such a normal, everyday thing.

Neither the type to linger on contact or awkward silences, Jacob wished her luck, Kasumi gave a return, and they simply parted ways until she could hunt him down again. Humming a tune and typing a reminder to look for baby gift ideas on her travels, she flickered out of sight once more.


End file.
